


Safe and Sound

by Josselin, Mishima



Series: Pornstar AU [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another snippet from the pornstar AU, this time Laurent plays with sounds. This is a birthday fic for Candy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanneDeBonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanneDeBonbon/gifts).



> From [this request.](http://cannedebonbon.tumblr.com/post/141841040569/hypothetically-if-someone-were-writing-you-a)

The first thing Damen noticed when he arrived at Laurent’s office that afternoon was the mostly unremarkable package sitting on Laurent’s desk. The size of the box often varied, but the boring shade of brown was always the same, as was the word ‘Patran’ printed in small letters on the bottom right of it.

Another one of Torveld’s toys for Laurent to review.

A brown box usually indicated two things. First, there would be a new sex toy review on the website in two or three days, and second, they were not likely to spend the night at each other’s place tonight, since Laurent insisted on always testing his the toys by himself.

Damen was disappointed at the thought of not spending the evening with Laurent, but he found his attention captivated by the size of the box. This box in particular was surprisingly small. And an unusual shape, sort of like a thin book.

What could Laurent receive that would be that size? An actual book? But why would Torveld send Laurent a book. When Damen snuck in to Laurent’s office that afternoon for a closer look at the package it was heavy, also, heavier than a paperback. 

That made even less sense, because Damen’s other idea of relatively small flat things a sex toy company would sell had been limited. Condoms or lube packets wouldn’t be that heavy, and Torveld always sent toys. Torveld’s company had good toys, too. The last package he’d sent had been a high quality leather cock ring, and Damen had jerked off three times to the video of Laurent’s review. The moment when Laurent sniffed the leather and remarked on its quality particularly got him. 

Damen had shyly suggested that the cock ring could feature in their sex together, to which Laurent had given him an arch look and said, “Yes, you do come rather quickly sometimes.” Damen, who was quite proud of his stamina, was a bit offended by Laurent’s remark and never brought it up again. 

Damen spent all of his afternoon busy with thoughts of what that package might hold. He went through all the sex toys he knew in his head, mentally checking off all that were too big for the box. At the end of the day, he was convinced it could only be another cock ring. Perhaps this package from Torveld was more leather. But that wouldn’t be so heavy. He couldn’t figure it out.

When Laurent wrapped up for the day he found Damen sitting on the chair outside his office. “You look deep in thought,” said Laurent.

“Do you use all of the sex toys you review?” said Damen.

“How could I review a toy I hadn’t used?” 

Damen frowned. “What if it’s something you don’t like?”

Laurent shrugged. “I suffer for my art,” he said. “Or I send it back.”

Damen persisted. “What types of toys do you not like?”

Laurent made a face. “Nipple clamps.”

Damen was startled. “You love nipple clamps!” He thought back to the last time they’d played with them. Laurent had seemed to like it. At least Damen had thought he did. Damen looked up at Laurent a bit uncertainly. “Don’t you?” Damen opened his eyes a bit wider. “I love nipple clamps,” he said.

Laurent stepped closer to him, leaned in, and pinched Damen’s nipple through his white tank top. “ _On you,_ yes.”

Laurent went into his office and grabbed his things, tucking the brown box under his arm. He emerged again and locked the office behind him, more cautious since everything with Aimeric. “Do you want to come over?” 

Damen looked up. “I--” he started, caught off guard because Laurent had never invited him over with a package before. “But I thought you’d want to do your review.”

Laurent tapped the package under his arm. “You can watch.”

Damen wanted to watch. “What is it this time?’

Laurent shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out.”

When they arrived back at Laurent’s place Nicaise was watching television in the living room. Damen couldn’t tell what program it was but a woman with green hair seemed to be cooking a lobster. Nicaise didn’t bother looking away from the television. “Did you bring any cupcakes?”

“No,” said Laurent.

Nicaise made a moue of disappointment with his lips. His eyes were still glued to the television. “If you’re going to fuck,” the word sounded especially crude coming from Nicaise’s pretty lips, “then keep it down.”

“Turn up the volume,” Laurent suggested, and he turned for his bedroom. Damen followed him. 

Damen closed the door behind them in the bedroom. He listened for a moment. “I don’t think he really turned up the volume,” said Damen. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” said Laurent. He nodded toward the package he’d dropped on the bed. “Go ahead and open that.”

The water started running. Damen sat with his legs crossed on the bed and unwrapped the parcel. 

The package contained a leather case with a zipper and a note. The note was in Torveld’s handwriting and said, “Thanks for the great cock ring review! This is from the same company. Hope you like it!”

Damen frowned, and unzipped the case. It looked like the type of leather case a businessman might have for an iPad mini.

When he opened, it, however, it was filled with metal instruments. Both sides of the case contained stainless steel that gleamed under the light from Laurent’s overhead. They were four and they were separated in sets of two, half of them short steel rods with a ring at one end and the other half long rods. The whole set varied in diameter and length. Damen looked at them with no clue about what they were supposed to do with it.

An instruction and care booklet fell out of the case onto Laurent’s bed. Damen set the case down and picked up the booklet. “Stainless steel sounds,” it read, and proceeded to explain how to care for your new toys. Damen skimmed past instructions on boiling and sterilizing with alcohol. But what were they for? They were too small to use for anal penetration.

The second page of the instructions was about listening to your body and using a lot of lube. Damen gave up the instructions and pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched “stainless steel sounds.”

Damen looked at the results, horrified. Why would anyone put _that_ in _there_?. One video and a couple of pictures were enough for him.

By the time Laurent came out of the shower Damen had one hand cupped protectively over his own cock and an appalled expression.

“You should send these back,” Damen said. The guy in the video had seemed like he had enjoyed what his partner was doing, but Damen couldn’t imagine putting a rod into his cock and liking it. 

Laurent hadn’t bothered to dress after his shower and had wrapped his towel around his hair. “What is it?”

Damen held up the open case so Laurent could see. 

Laurent did not seem confused about what the sounds were for. His expression was pleased. “Oh!” He said. “I was hoping Torveld might send a set.”

Damen’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re supposed to put them in your dick,” he said, holding up his phone. 

Laurent was immediately distracted by the video on the screen. “Are you watching porn on xtube?” He said. “I’ve told you--”

Damen waved his hand to indicate that he still remembered Laurent's lecture about the evils of competitor porn. 

“You’re not supposed to insert stuff there,” he told Laurent.

Laurent leveled a look at him. “Why’s that?”

“It’s not--” Damen sputtered.

“You’re not supposed to insert stuff in your ass either, but I don’t see you complaining.”

Damen searched for another objection. Laurent dropped the wet towel off his hair onto a chair, and climbed on top of the bed. He leaned in and kissed Damen on the cheek. “I like it,” he said. “And this looks like a really high quality set.” He bit Damen’s lower lip gently. “But you don’t have to watch if you’re really not into it.”

Laurent took the sounds into the bathroom for a moment, leaving Damen alone with his thoughts. He could hear the program Nicaise was watching on television in the next room. Maybe Nicaise had turned up the volume. It didn’t seem likely that he and Laurent were going to have loud sex, though. If Laurent really wanted to use a sound they might never be able to have sex again. 

Laurent came back to the bedroom, still carrying the case. He laughed at Damen’s expression. “You don’t have to look so traumatized. I get that you don’t want to try them.”

Damen leaned in closer to Laurent. “You don’t have to try them either,” he said. 

Laurent looked him straight in the eye. “I want to try them.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” said Damen. “Will you promise you’ll stop if it hurts?”

Laurent canted his head to the side, considering. “I promise I’ll stop if it hurts in a way I don’t like,” he agreed, and Damen had to take what he could get.

Laurent reclined on the bed and made himself comfortable, arranging the sounds and the sterile lube he’d brought from the bathroom out within arms reach. 

To Damen’s relief, Laurent started with one of the shorter ones with a ring on the end. He coated it with lube, and then cupped his cock with his left hand to hold it still, and carefully positioned the sound with his right. 

Damen watched. Laurent didn’t push the sound in, he just held it in place, letting it fall gently inside, lowering slowly. He hissed when it made it about an inch in, and Damen tensed, and then the sound sunk deeper, almost to the ring Laurent had in his fingers. 

“It’s a really nice weight,” said Laurent, as though Damen were one of the sex toy review viewers on his website. 

“Does it hurt?” Damen said.

Laurent shook his head. He pushed the last of the rod in, leaving only the ring showing, almost like it was nothing but a piercing.

To Damen’s surprise, Laurent was fully hard now.

Laurent breathed slowly with his eyes closed. “It’s intense,” he told Damen. 

Laurent’s fingers closed around the ring at the top and he pulled gently, easing the small vaguely plug-shaped sound out of his cock. It glistened with lube. Laurent was still hard. Damen had a moment of thinking maybe they were finished. 

Laurent pushed it back in. He fucked his dick with the plug a few times, his movements carefully calculated. Damen could only stare as Laurent used small tugs to move the toy inside his hard length, the slide easier with every drag. After sinking the rod completely one last time, Laurent pulled it out slowly and reached for the sounding set again. He selected one of the longer sounds this time. The entire rod was longer than the length of his hand, and smaller in diameter than a pencil. 

He used the same method when he inserted it, holding his cock gently and letting it fall downward. Damen watched. He could see the tension in the muscles of Laurent’s abdomen, the quick pace of his breath as he was excited, the flicker of muscle as he controlled himself.

This rod was longer, and it went deeper. The other one had been halted by the ring at the top, but the rod sunk deeper now. Damen found himself leaning in. He felt himself paying attention to how Laurent worked it into himself.

“How deep does it go?” 

Laurent sounded distracted. “Depends.”

Damen watched the sound sink in deeper, more of the metal disappearing inside Laurent’s body. Laurent tugged the sound up an inch or so and then let it fall back in, groaning. 

Damen reached for Laurent. “Can I--” he said, holding his hand an inch away from Laurent’s skin.

Laurent nodded. 

Damen touched Laurent’s cock gently. He could feel the steel within it, keeping it straight. The sound sunk in a bit further. Laurent bit his lip. Damen lowered his face toward Laurent’s cock, and pressed the side of it against his cheek, feeling. He pressed a kiss to Laurent’s stomach, and pulled his face back.

“Try--” said Laurent, taking his hand and guiding it. He placed Damen’s fingers at the base of his cock, above his balls, pressing gently inward. Damen could feel the base of the sound. Laurent’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Is that good?” said Damen. 

Laurent nodded. “Do it again.”

Damen applied a gentle pressure with the pads of his fingers. Laurent let out a breath of air. Without moving his fingers, Damen starts to press small open mouthed kisses all over the length of Laurent’s cock. He alternated it with licks and gentle nips. Laurent shivered.

Laurent pulled the sound out slowly. “I’m close,” he said, and his dick was hard and standing upright even without the metal of the sound inside it. Laurent reached for himself with his hand, but Damen caught his fingers. 

“Can I?” He leaned in. Laurent nodded, and that was all of the permission Damen needed before he sucked Laurent into his mouth. 

The lube had a vaguely chemical taste that Damen ignored. He focused on using his tongue to gently caress Laurent, cupping his hand around the base of Laurent's cock to help him control the depth as Laurent’s hips bucked. Damen sucked the head of Laurent’s cock, tonguing at the slit and drawing a hiss out of Laurent. He kept at it, gently stroking his tongue over the sensitive opening. After a moment, the chemical taste was replaced by the flavor of Laurent’s come in his mouth. Damen shared a mouthful of it with Laurent in a kiss.

Judging by Laurent’s reactions, Torveld was getting another positive review for his goodies.

Laurent tangled one of his hands in Damen’s hair. He smiled, the relaxed and lazy smile that Damen only coaxed out of him occasionally in bed but was already desperately in love with. “You’re still dressed,” said Laurent.

It was true, Damen hadn’t bothered to take off his own clothes when Laurent had gone into the shower, and then he’d been distracted. He pulled his tank top off over his head. 

Laurent nodded at the other sounds still resting in the case. “Did you want to try?”

Damen grimaced. “I think I’ll just keep my pants on.” 

Laurent laughed.

***

Two weeks later, when another brown box arrived at the office, Damen was relieved to see it had the right dimensions to be holding a fake penis.


End file.
